


Мясокомбинат

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Проза/Prose [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Городские легенды не всегда возникают на пустом месте.
Series: Проза/Prose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120484





	Мясокомбинат

Улица круто взбирается вверх. Солнце палит просто нещадно, и внешние блоки кондиционеров представляются огромными кусками льда, того и гляди растают. И это только первая половина лета! Что же в августе-то будет… Впрочем, грех жаловаться: здесь много тени, в которой можно укрыться от не в меру лютующего июньского светила. А все потому, что улица эта слишком узка для тех шестнадцатиэтажных монстров, что впритык друг к другу обступили с обеих сторон ее аккуратно заасфальтированное полотно.  
  
Выше всех вонзаются в небо два здания-близнеца в самом начале улицы, высотой более чем в двадцать этажей. Оба – в форме рыбацкой лодки, воткнутой стоймя, носом вверх, в песок для просушки. Зарубежный архитектор вдохновлялся обычаем скандинавских рыбаков сушить так свои посудины и не знал, что жители местных приморских поселков имели в былые времена такую же привычку.  
  
Но как бы ни были помпезны «лодочки», они не могут затмить окружающих зданий. У каждого свой характер… Одно с балконами в виде волн, окаймляющих здание, как цунами – пляжную полосу. Другое слегка напоминает маяк строгой формой и красно-белым декором фасада. Третье прикидывается ближневосточным дворцом-крепостью с узкими окошками и ажурными рамами, закрывающими балконы.  
  
Трудно поверить, что всего каких-то тридцать лет назад самыми высокими зданиями в этих кварталах были «хрущевки», да и те на соседней улице, а эта была сплошь застроена одноэтажными домиками. Но стремительно обновляющийся город превратил ее и окрестности во вполне современный и даже престижный спальный район. Прежним обитателям выдали компенсации за снос их обветшалых жилищ, и рассеялись они, как просыпанные из кисета табачные крошки, по дальним пригородам…  
  
А еще раньше в этой округе повсюду, куда ни глянь, были лишь одноэтажные самостройки. В послевоенные годы это была дальняя окраина, район городской бедноты и рассадник криминальных талантов. В кривеньких домишках, слепленных из всего, что под руку подвернулось, жил редкий рабочий люд вперемешку с кишевшими тут тунеядцами всех мастей.  
  
Но вот началась масштабная послевоенная стройка, и город стал расти вширь… В том числе и сюда, на западные холмы. Встали неподалеку от этой улицы огромные корпуса Академии наук и государственного университета – и тому и другому заведению уже давно было тесно в прежних старинных особняках на центральной улице города. Голые склоны продуваемых всеми ветрами холмов в короткие сроки зазеленели парками. Легли прямыми линиями улицы и проспекты. Воздвиглись на них солидные сталинки. И уже начали обсуждаться где-то в высоких кабинетах планы протянуть сюда ветку метро, хотя даже основная линия, пронизывающая центр города, в те трудные годы существовала еще только на бумаге…  
  
А что же криминальная слободка? Для нее почти ничего не изменилось. Спрятавшись за спинами новых кварталов, она жила своей, неприметной постороннему глазу жизнью. Впрочем, были и новости: теперь в ее пределах появилось второе по счету заведение – мясокомбинат. Первым и единственным заведением вот уже несколько десятков лет была общественная баня, и местные вовсе не считали, что им требуется что-то еще. Но их мнения никто не спросил. Часть квартала просто снесли – без всяких компенсаций, ибо времена были не те, – и вскоре над окрестными крышами стало господствовать угрюмое массивное строение, обнесенное высоким забором.  
  
Впрочем, вскоре мнение недовольных местных о мясокомбинате переменилось. По аналогии с градообразующими предприятиями, дающими хлеб насущный чуть ли не всему населенному пункту, этот мясокомбинат вполне можно было назвать кварталообразующим. Туда охотно принимали на работу даже граждан после отсидки, для которых ворота большинства других предприятий были закрыты. А так как недостатка в подобных гражданах в этом квартале не было, то очень скоро многие местные стали работать там, на зависть остальным.  
  
Завидовать действительно было чему. Работа на мясокомбинате давала каждому то, чего он хотел. Тем, кто стремился обелиться в глазах государства после возращения из мест не столь отдаленных – трудовую книжку и стаж. Едва сводящим концы с концами для пропитания семейства – неплохой заработок. Желающим пополнить свой бюджет за счет государственного – возможность приторговывать краденым сырьем и готовыми продуктами. А тем, кто на зоне привык творить жестокость – возможность продолжать делать то же самое здесь в качестве надзирателей, но уже за плату.  
  
О порядках, заведенных на мясокомбинате, ходили жутковатые рассказы. Бывшие сидельцы, а ныне охранники держали рабочих в страхе, устроив на вверенном им объекте нечто вроде колонии или концлагеря – с той только разницей, что здесь «заключенные» уходили на ночь домой. Тем не менее в кадрах недостатка не наблюдалось – в то голодное время мясокомбинат многим казался землей обетованной.  
  
Впрочем, был на комбинате, в самом сердце лабиринта его построек, участок, действительно напоминающий рай – если и не такой, в котором благоденствовали Адам и Ева, то некий рай будущего, высокотехнологическое общество, где производят прекрасные продукты. Этим местом была лаборатория, соединенная с цехом №1. Туда, в лабораторию и элитный цех, не было доступа ни простым рабочим, ни гориллам из охраны. Чистота там была, как в больнице для партработников, а системе охраны позавидовала бы самая строгая тюрьма.  
  
От остального комплекса это место было отделено металлическими дверями с хитроумной системой запоров и небольшим окошечком. Для прохода через эту дверь требовался особый пропуск, а его имели немногие. И все эти люди, у кого в кармане лежал заветный пропуск, были чужими для криминальной слободки. Их рабочие халаты блистали белизной, в отличие от спецодежды простых работников. За плечами почти у каждого был вуз, тогда как у жителей здешнего квартала пределом образования была школа ФЗО. Жили все эти высоколобые чистюли далеко – где-то там, внизу, в красивых домах на улицах центра, окаймляющих полукольцом набережную с зеленым бульваром. Поэтому с работы и на работу их возили на ведомственном автобусе, что по тем временам считалось шиком. И даже проходили они на комбинат через особые, боковые ворота.  
  
Раз в день, после обеденного перерыва, к боковым воротам подкатывал грузовик – новенький и чистенький, не в пример потрепанным машинам комбината. На него перетаскивали какие-то коробки, и он увозил их – быстро, словно таясь от местных. Но обитатели криминальной слободки знали, куда везет свой груз чистенький грузовичок и что там, в тех коробках. Лаборатория комбината производила продукцию высочайшего качества – особые продукты для особых магазинов. Таких, отовариваться в которых имели право только партийные шишки крупного калибра.  
  
Попасть на работу в лабораторию обитатели криминальной слободки даже не мечтали – почитали за счастье устроиться хотя бы в обычный цех. Но и туда проникнуть было непросто. Легче было тем, кто помоложе – им, как в песне пелось, везде была дорога. Поэтому никто не удивился, когда однажды работницей мясокомбината стала совсем молоденькая жительница квартала, вчерашняя школьница, не имеющая в руках никакой профессии. Кадры низшего звена на комбинате готовили сами, так что диплома при оформлении на работу не требовали – обходились аттестатом.  
  
Девчонка эта, сирота из рабочей семьи, криминалом не запачканная и вообще еще ничего интересного в жизни не совершившая, мало кого интересовала. В местных сплетнях ее имя стало мелькать только тогда, когда с комбината просочились слухи, что на новенькую положил глаз бригадир охраны. Был он, как и большинство его подчиненных-охранников, из бывших заключенных. Человек уже не первой молодости, он ничуть не растерял физическую силу, в чем не раз убеждались на своей шкуре многие рабочие. Не трогал он только тех, кто «работал на вынос», зато имел с краденого львиную долю. Пожалуй, многие из несунов не отказались бы платить за свои грешки синяками от его тумаков, а не большей частью вынесенного, но их мнения на этот счет он не спрашивал.  
  
Трудно было представить, что кто-то мог пойти поперек такого человека. А та девчонка смогла! Отвергла его ухаживания. Местные, конечно, тут же обо всем узнали и вволю посмеялись за ее спиной – мол, все бабы кочевряжатся, пока мужскую руку над собой не почувствуют. В слободке ждали, когда неприступная крепость наконец-то падет, чтобы посмеяться еще больше. Но не дождались: в один из дней строптивая девчонка пропала. С концами. Как в воду канула. На работе ей поначалу записывали прогулы, а потом оформили увольнение и забыли о таком кадре. Будь она не из криминальной слободки, может, и навели бы справки, а так… Исчезла – стало быть, не хочет честно работать. Значит, пошла по дурной дорожке. Известно, какие тут девушки, в этом мутном квартале! Но об этом пусть у милиции голова болит, а комбинату некогда думать о местной шушере – ему надо план выполнять.  
  
В милиции тоже до поры до времени не задумывались о судьбе бывшей работницы комбината. По вполне естественной причине: заявить об ее исчезновении было некому. А потом городской милиции и вовсе стало не до таких мелочей, как пропажа девиц из криминальных кварталов.  
  
По городу прокатился жуткий слух о массовом смертельном отравлении среди граждан. Жертвы, мол, умирают в больницах целыми семьями. Вопреки многим другим страшилкам, на которые так падки горожане, эта история была правдой. А на уровне слухов она оставалась только потому, что власти всеми силами стремились скрыть страшную правду от общества. Но подписки о неразглашении, даваемые врачами, не помогали: люди все равно узнавали о новых и новых смертях. То обстоятельство, что эти факты пытались скрыть, лишь подогревало панику среди населения.  
  
Было начато расследование. Первыми сказали свое слово эксперты: они сошлись во мнении, что все жертвы отравились колбасой. Яд был очень сильным: спасти удалось лишь пару человек, которым повезло оказаться в больнице вовремя, при самых ранних симптомах.  
  
Эстафету у людей в белых халатах подхватили люди в синей форме. Было выяснено, в каких магазинах покупали колбасу жертвы отравления, и откуда поступила данная партия товара. Как оказалось, все эти магазины снабжал колбасой тот самый мясокомбинат на западной окраине. Его работа была сразу же приостановлена. Туда нагрянула милиция. Выяснилось, что смертельным ядом заражена вся готовая продукция комбината. Но как ни искали источник заражения, найти его не удавалось, хотя следы отравы обнаружились повсюду – и на конвейерах, и в холодильниках, и на полу во всех помещениях. Да что там, зараза проникла даже в святая святых – в лабораторию!  
  
И вновь подключили экспертов. Помимо самого комбината, были осмотрены скотобойни, с которых поступало сырье. Но там все оказалось в порядке. После этого провели эксперимент: на комбинат привозили мясо поочередно с каждой скотобойни и тут же отправляли его на тот или иной конвейер комбината. Результат всех потряс: со скотобоен поступало чистое, кондиционное мясо, а с конвейеров раз за разом сходила зараженная продукция.  
  
Следующим шагом стала полная дезинфекция комбината, после чего эксперимент был повторен. И вновь с тем же результатом: на входе – чистое мясо, на выходе – отравленные колбасы и сосиски. Конвейеры комбината были чуть ли не разобраны по винтикам, но найти источник заражения так и не удалось.  
  
И тогда на совещаниях впервые прозвучало слово «диверсия». Времена были такие, что слово это вообще звучало часто, а в данном случае, как говорится, сам бог велел. Комбинат расположен в неблагополучном квартале. Работают там в массе своей ненадежные элементы общества, наверняка склонные, если пригласят, сотрудничать с теми, кто засылает в страну диверсантов и вербует себе здесь подручных. Да и почерк выдает профессионала: если уж милиция не нашла, где спрятан яд, значит, работал опытный диверсант!  
  
После этого на комбинат вновь нагрянули люди в форме. Но это была другая форма. И методы у этих людей были другими. Натренированные искать следы диверсионной деятельности хорошо обученных преступников из-за рубежа, они не привыкли отступать, не добившись своего. Перетряхнув комбинат буквально по камешку, они поначалу добились не большего, чем их коллеги из милиции: яд по-прежнему исправно поступал в продукцию при любых экспериментах, и по-прежнему – непонятно откуда. Но упорные поиски продолжались.  
  
Все решилось в тот день, когда одному из них пришла идея взять на анализ воду, используемую на комбинате. В ней и был обнаружен тот самый яд. Но и после этого не сразу удалось докопаться до истины. При осмотре выяснилось, что из отводной трубы городского водопровода на комбинат поступала чистая вода, в то время как из всех кранов комбината текла уже зараженная. Странная загадка, как выяснилось, имела очень простой ответ: комбинат располагал огромным котлом, в котором накапливали воду, а уже оттуда она распределялась по внутренним трубам. Котел был не глухим, а с крышкой. Когда эту тяжеленную крышку подняли, то обнаружили в воде полуразложившийся труп, в котором уже мало кто смог бы опознать строптивую девчонку, ответившую отказом всесильному бригадиру охраны…  
  
Убийцу так и не нашли – он благоразумно исчез из родного квартала еще тогда, когда на его место работы только-только начали наведываться люди в форме. Мясокомбинат, заполучивший в городе мрачную репутацию, был закрыт и заброшен. Жители окраинной слободки стали потихоньку расползаться оттуда в поисках заработков, честных и не очень. А город рос, и постепенно убогие самостройки сменились здесь приличными частными домиками. Многие из них через десяток-другой лет пали жертвой хрущевок, и заброшенные цеха разделили их участь. Остальные домики полвека спустя были вытеснены высотными новостройками.  
  
Словно и не было на земле мясокомбината на западной окраине. Осталась только городская легенда, которая и не легенда совсем.  
  
  
2020


End file.
